


RedSwan Quarantine

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Prompt Fic, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Red and Emma in quarantine. RedSwan Alternate Universe. The World is Asleep (SnowQueen) remix.
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan
Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928464
Kudos: 2





	RedSwan Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer, this fic was not meant to mock the quarantine or the virus in any way. I understand this is a difficult time, but I am not making fun of anything about it. This was to make something good out of something bad, and in no way meant to be offensive. Thank you.

"Emma, what happened to my cookies? I made those on Tuesday!"

"When was Tuesday?"

"Three days ago."

"Oh. I might have given some to Regina..."

"No you didn't! Regina refuses to go out in public and let people into her house."

"Snow came by last night!"

"No she didn't, I would've heard her." Ruby glared at Emma from the kitchen. "Why did you eat them? I was going to decorate them to look like thank-you cards!"

"For who?"

"For Granny, for the workers at the hospital, to put out at the grocery store..."

"You didn't have enough cookies to feed _me,_ let alone the working people of Storybrooke."

"That's because you're a bottomless pit," Ruby snickered. "You get to help me make the next batch."

"Hell no," Emma said, "have you _seen_ my baking?"

"True...then if you won't do that, then you're going out to buy all my ingredients. I'm fresh out."

"Fine, but you're getting groceries next week," Emma mumbled back. Ruby rolled her eyes playfully and collapsed on the couch next to Emma, watching reruns of Jeopardy on television.

"What is Mount Everest," Emma shouted at the screen.

"What is Mount Kilimanjaro," someone answered.

"Correct," the host answered. Emma grumbled.

"You kinda suck at that," Ruby said.

"Shut up." Emma threw a pillow at Red, who dodged it and ran back for the pillow.

"Six feet, _Emma,"_ Ruby said, like a child. Emma stuck her tongue out at Ruby and stood up, swaying her hips as she advanced on her girlfriend.

"Six feet, huh? Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to break that rule for about an hour," Emma said, grinning cheekily. Ruby smiled just as wide and ran to Emma, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. _Thank god for the extra time,_ Red thought, internally smirking as she carried Emma to their room, preoccupied with kissing her. Sometimes Emma was stubborn, but she was _her_ stubborn, adorable, Emma.

—

Regina bought custom masks for the Charming clan. Maybe she didn't want the virus to break loose in Storybrooke, maybe she didn't want to see everyone's faces when going out, but it isn't like she leaves her house anyways, so it could be anyone's guess. Ruby thought it was a sweet gesture, albeit unnecessary, so she always forced Emma to wear her mask when going out.

"Why though? Nobody has the virus in Storybrooke and it's itchy," Emma whined. "Nobody else is wearing one, nobody _needs_ to."

"Yes they do need to wear one, and this isn't about you, it's a public service. What kind of example would you be setting if the sheriff didn't wear her mask and risked the lives of Storybrooke because the mask is itchy?" Red had a point, so she snatched the mask from Ruby's hand and reluctantly pulled it on.

"There. You look lovely."

"No I don't. Flowers don't suit me." Ruby chuckled and kissed Emma through the mask.

"You're right, Regina must've mixed up your mask with Snow's. Now go, I need cookie ingredients." Emma rolled her eyes and smiled behind her mask before grabbing her wallet from the counter and leaving.

"Wait! You need your hand sanitizer!"

"I don't need it! I have a container in my car and they have some hand sanitizer stations at the store."

"Fine," Red grumbled, "but use it!" Emma nodded and left.

—

The store was nearly empty of people, but so were the shelves. Emma was lucky she found the ingredients without much trouble, but the supermarket was all out of eggs and brown sugar.

Emma grumbled and hefted a bag of flour into the shopping cart. She opened up her grocery list on her phone and checked off 'flour.' Next, Ruby needed icing sugar. Emma took off down the sugar aisle and grabbed a bag, along with a pack of marshmallows on the next shelf. Ruby didn't need the marshmallows, Emma just wanted some to eat.

Once was Emma was done, she bought an extra bag of chips for herself and Ruby, then loaded the grocery bags into her back seat; the bags didn't fit in her trunk. Emma started off in the direction of the other smaller grocery store, located all the way on the other side of town.

When Emma arrived, she put on hand sanitizer and scratched an itch under her mask before leaving the confines of her car to find some eggs and brown sugar. She got to the door but a 'temporarily closed' sign stopped her in her tracks. Emma stomped back to her bug and got inside, slamming her palms on the edge of the steering wheel.

"Damn it," she yelled. She sat in thought for a moment, then pulled out her phone. She dialled Granny's number and heard the tone ring twice before Granny picked up.

"Hi Granny! It's Emma."

"I can see that," she deadpanned. "What do you need?"

"Do you happen to have some eggs and brown sugar?"

"Yes I do, I need to use up the eggs I have in stock before they go bad."

"Great! Can I pick some up? Ruby needs them for cookies, the grocery stores were out."

"Of course. I'll leave them on the front step."

"Thank you so much! Bye." Granny hung up. Emma chuckled as she put her phone in her bag and started the car again.

This time, Emma didn't have to drive all across town, just a few blocks. When Emma got there, the eggs and half a bag of brown sugar was sitting on the steps of the diner, along with a note.

_Say hi to Ruby for me._

- _Granny_

Emma smiled and wrote _thank you, I will_ on the bottom of the note and stuck it through the mail slot. She picked up her eggs and brown sugar and stuffed the sugar on top of the grocery bags, then placed the egg carton delicately on her lap. She pulled out of the parking lot and slowly drove back to Ruby's apartment. Before going inside, Emma took off her mask and stuffed it into the dashboard of her car. She texted Ruby to help her bring up groceries and started hauling bags into the building. She passed Ruby on her way up, but she didn't think Ruby noticed her. Ruby had grabbed the remaining two bags, while Emma started putting the eggs into the fridge and unloaded the grocery bags.

When Red came back inside, she unloaded the bags alongside Emma.

"Where's your mask," Ruby asked.

"I lost it," Emma said. Ruby floundered.

"How could you lose a _mask?_ It was on your face the whole time, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, I only lost it after I was done getting groceries."

"Where did you put it last?"

"I don't know! That's why it's lost!"

"Emma, your mask is _important._ It prevents you from spreading the virus in case you have it, but it also provides protection for _yourself._ Do you know what I'd do if I lost you?"

"Relax, I'll be fine. I'm the Saviour, I survived tons of stuff. You don't think I could survive a virus? It's basically just the flu!"

"No, it's just the dangers of this, and being the Saviour doesn't mean you're immune."

"Yeah, but if I can survive the things that happened to me, than a virus isn't a big deal."

"Emma, it _is_ a big deal. Okay? People are dying, the least you can do is help people and help yourself by wearing the mask. I already know it isn't lost, so go grab it so I can put it in the washing machine." Emma sighed and went back to her car to fish out her mask. She put it into the back pocket of her jeans as she went back up the stairs, then threw the mask on the counter once she was in the apartment.

"You don't understand, do you?" Ruby asked Emma from the couch. Emma sighed.

"Yes, I do understand. I wore my mask for the majority of my trip, the only time I took it off was when I was in my car. Okay?"

"No, you _don't_ understand. I can't live without you, Emma Swan, and if you're going to die from your own ignorance, or something that you can prevent, I will be more angry that you took my favourite person in the world from me than sad. I _can't live_ without you. So wear your mask and prevent that for me. Protect my favourite person in the world." Emma smiled and cupped Ruby's cheek, kneeling in front of the couch.

"I promise." Emma leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ruby's. "And the same goes for you. Take my favourite person in the world, other than Henry, away from me and I will kill you." Ruby chuckled and kissed Emma again and again.

"Don't leave me, Emma Swan."

"I won't. Not ever." Emma smiled charmingly bright before sitting on the couch to get closer to Ruby. "Oh, and Granny says hi." Ruby laughed against Emma's mouth and kissed her again, tongue passively requesting entrance to Emma's mouth. Before Emma could open her mouth, Ruby pulled back.

"Let's do some baking," she suggested in a husky voice. Emma huffed and sat up straight.

"You can't tease a girl like that," Emma protested.

"Watch me," Ruby said, gleaming teeth on display in a grin.

"Is that an invitation?" Ruby rolled her eyes and bit her lip slightly and grabbed Emma's hand to bring her to the kitchen. "But I told you I don't know how to cook!"

"Then keep me company." Emma hopped up onto the counter and reeled Ruby in like a fish with her legs until Emma's thighs were wrapped around Ruby's waist.

"Define 'company.'"

"Emma, I'm serious, I need to get these cookies made."

"Later," Emma whispered. "Kitchen sex first." Ruby giggled and tilted her head to let Emma's insistent mouth kiss her neck.


End file.
